Hyung Neomu Meotjyeo
by Viero D. Eclipse
Summary: Magang di sebuah Digital Printing bukanlah hal yang aneh untuk dilakukan. Tapi jika Lee Jinki harus menghadapi beberapa customer yang tak jelas, ia tak akan bisa membuat banyak perubahan. Terutama saat sesosok namja berambut pirang misterius mulai hadir dan selalu saja mendatanginya. Oneshot OnJong/JongYu/OnewxJonghyun. Don't like Don't read


**A/N: **Saya publish oneshot OnJong lagi! :D Saya gak berani bikin multichap di sini. Takutnya dihapus. =_="

* * *

**Hyung Neomu Meotjyeo (Hyung so handsome) © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Lee Jinki 'Onew', Kim Jonghyun and other K-Pop Boyband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: OnJong/JongYu (Lee Jinki 'Onew' x Kim Jonghyun)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor garing**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Oneshot, Fluff Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**Ah ah, I have given to you at such a young age sincere love. Can you not accept it?" –SHINee – Replay**_

* * *

"Operator Jinki! Harap segera tangani customer nomer 14. _Gomawo_."

"_Arasso_."

Sesosok _namja_ tampan berambut karamel tampak menghela napasnya. Jemarinya beradu dengan papan _keyboard_ komputer yang ada di hadapannya. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa IT semester akhir yang tengah melakukan proses magang kerja di sebuah _Digital Printing_ tak jauh dari kampusnya, merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Lee Jinki jika kebanyakan _customer_ yang harus ia tangani terdiri dari anak-anak SMA dan bahkan para mahasiswa seperti dirinya.

Ia paham betul bagaimana susahnya menjadi seorang pelajar yang dilanda dengan banyak tugas dan mengharuskan mereka mewujudkan tugas-tugas itu dalam bentuk _hardcopy_. Dan wajah-wajah galau yang terlahir berkat tipisnya uang saku mereka tentu menjadi panorama yang familiar di dalam _Digital Printing_ tempat Jinki magang tersebut.

Sungguh ironis, pikir Jinki. Mengingat, _Digital Printing_ tempat ia magang tersebut bernama _SHINee_—yang memiliki filosofi untuk membuat para pelanggan mereka pulang dengan tersenyum karena pelayanan yang bersinar.

Tapi kenyataan yang ada justru kontradiksi dengan filosofi itu.

Jinki tentu paham, bagaimana kesalnya para pelanggan itu tatkala hasil _printing_ yang harus mereka bayarkan benar-benar sangat mahal dan bahkan melebihi _budget_. Ia bahkan paham bagaimana emosinya para pelanggan itu saat mereka harus melakukan revisi akan hasil _printing_ mereka karena Dosen dan pengajar yang tak setuju dengan ketikan skripsi ataupun hasil dari tugas mereka.

Dan yang membuat mereka lebih jengkel lagi adalah, saat mereka masih harus menunggu nomer antrian selama berjam-jam lebih dan memaksakan diri untuk duduk dengan sinetron sebagai camilan indra penglihatan mereka. Benar-benar miris. Jinki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Kini ia mengerti, mengapa banyak orang yang tak senang saat memasuki sebuah _Digital Printing_.

Alasan-alasan itulah yang membuat Jinki termotivasi untuk melayani para _customer_nya dengan cepat. Meskipun posisi magang yang ia jalankan saat ini hanyalah sebagai operator yang bertugas untuk mengatur file dan mengedit file yang akan dicetak, namun _namja_ itu bertekad bahwa ia akan bekerja seprofesional dan semaksimal mungkin.

Pekerjaannya itu memang begitu kontradiksi dengan ilmu IT yang tengah ia serap di kampusnya. Namun, ia tak terlalu banyak mengeluhkan soal hal itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, tujuan dari proses magangnya itu adalah untuk mendapatkan pengalaman. Dan Jinki merupakan mahasiswa yang sangat ingin memiliki banyak pengalaman baru dalam bidang apapun.

Sungguh, kehidupan yang dijalani Jinki memang terkesan begitu klise.

Namun, tak ada yang stagnan di dunia ini. Jinki yakin bahwa dalam genangan klise yang tengah ia jalani itu, pasti akan terjadi percikan-percikan kecil sebagai wujud perubahan baru di dalam hidupnya.

Dan ia tak salah dengan teori itu.

* * *

"Umm... ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah, bisakah kau mencetak file ini dalam kertas _Art Paper_ ukuran A3? Aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai poster."

Jinki berusaha keras untuk memasang _poker face _saat ia melihat banyak sekali foto-foto binaragawan yang ada di layar komputernya. Binaragawan dunia seperti Gregg Valentino, Markus Ruhl, Ronnie Coleman, Arnold Schwarzenegger dan binaragawan berotot besar lainnya itu sungguh terlihat menyeramkan dengan pose-pose gahar mereka.

Dan yang membuat Jinki menelan ludah dengan raut _illfeel_ adalah, saat ada satu file yang ternyata merupakan gambar kolase dari _underwear_ para binaragawan itu.

Ditatapnya sang _customer_ yang ternyata merupakan seorang pelajar SMA berwajah _innocent_, bertubuh tinggi dengan postur yang begitu kurus dan ramping. Pelajar itu terlihat begitu _stoic _dan menatap Jinki seolah-olah gambar yang ia cetak tidaklah salah.

Tak lama, pelajar itupun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan layar dan mulai melontarkan sebuah rekues seperti "Ah, iya. Aku ingin gambar lekukan otot dan _underwear_ ini diprint di kertas stiker vinil ukuran A3 dengan ornamen bunga mawar di tepinya."

"Bu-Bunga mawar?" Jinki menatap dengan raut aneh. Pelajar itu mengangguk antusias dan menyengir kecil.

"Bisakah_ Hyung _mengeditkannya untukku? Aku juga ingin celana _underwear_ binaragawan mereka diganti warnanya menjadi pink dan diberi motif polkadot. Dengan begitu, poster-poster binaragawanku akan menjadi lebih berwarna. Hehehe!"

Jinki hanya menganga mendengar itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, apa jadinya jika file seperti itu akan benar-benar dicetak nantinya. Ia tak habis pikir. Selera pelajar yang ada dihadapannya itu benar-benar begitu aneh.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Apa ada yang lain?"

"Tidak."

"Oke. Jadi file ini akan diterima atas nama siapa?"

"Lee Taemin. Atas nama Lee Taemin."

"_Arasso_. Silahkan menuju ke kasir, Taemin-_ah_. _Gomawo_." Dan setelah customernya itu pergi, Jinki hanya bisa membatin dengan raut heran.

'Lee Taemin. Anak itu benar-benar aneh...'

Tapi Jinki tak pernah menyangka bahwa ada _customer_ yang lebih parah dari ini.

.

.

* * *

"Aku ingin _banner_ ini dicetak dengan ukuran satu kali tiga meter."

"_Arasso_. File ini akan diterima atas nama?"

"Shim Changmin."

"Ah, atas nama Shim Changmin-_ssi_. Baiklah... uumm..."

Jinki menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat ia mulai menginspeksi gambar _banner_ milik sesosok _namja_ bernama Changmin itu. Sebuah _banner_ bertuliskan "_The Power of Max_" dengan gambar wajah tampan Changmin di sisi kiri sembari menunjukkan ibu jarinya ala pimpinan parpol dalam kampanye pemilu. Balutan warna silver dan hitam yang dikombinasikan dengan efek-efek gradasi cahaya ala _The Matrix_, membuat tema _banne_rnya terkesan begitu futuristik. Dan lagi, dengan suguhan _tagline _yang tegas seperti "_Come here, Baby! And you'll never regret the taste_!" membuat Jinki semakin takjub.

"Desain _banner_ Anda bagus sekali, Changmin-_ssi_."

"Benarkah? _Gomawo_. Aku sungguh takut jika desain _banner_ itu benar-benar gagal. Syukurlah jika operator handal sepertimu memberikan pujian." _Namja_ berwajah tampan itu tampak tersenyum puas. Jinki hanya mengangguk dan memberikan komentar yang sifatnya suportif.

"Aku yakin, akan banyak orang yang melihat _banner_ ini dan usaha elektronik Anda akan berhasil—"

"Ah, usaha elektronik?" Changmin mengernyutkan dahinya. Jinki terbelalak dengan reaksi itu.

"Uhh... bukankah _banner_ ini untuk mempromosikan usaha elektronik Anda, Changmin-_ssi_? Mengingat temanya yang begitu... futuristik?"

"Oh, itu! Ahahahaha! _Mianhe_. Sebenarnya, _banner_ itu bukan untuk mempromosikan usaha elektronik." Changmin menggemakan tawa. Simpulan senyum semakin mengembang diparasnya saat melihat raut bingung Jinki.

"Jika bukan usaha elektronik lalu... apa?"

"Warung."

"_Mwoh_?"

"Aku ingin mempromosikan warung kopi yang baru saja kubuka di pinggir jalan."

"Wa-Warung kopi?" Changmin mengangguk affirmatif. Jinki hanya dapat menganga dengan raut aneh. Ditatapnya sekali lagi sebuah _banner_ futuristik yang sama sekali tak ada korelasinya dengan warung kopi itu. Tema _banner_ itu terlalu bertolak belakang dan tidak nyambung. Jelas saja!

Apa hubungannya _background The Matrix_ dengan usaha kopi milik Changmin? Apalagi _banner_ ini digunakan untuk mempromosikan warung kopi kecil di... pinggir jalan?

Melihat paras optimis Changmin, Jinki tak tega untuk mengatakan opini obyektifnya itu.

"O-Oh, begitu. _Mianhe_ jika aku salah paham. Semoga usaha warung kopi Anda bisa sukses, Changmin-_ssi_." Jinki menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sembari tersenyum lembut. Changmin membalas senyuman itu dengan intensitas yang sama.

"_Gomawo_. Kapan-kapan, kau bisa mampir ke warungku. Aku akan mentraktirmu... Lee Jinki-_yah_?" Changmin tampak memperhatikan _nametag_ Jinki yang ada di sakunya dengan begitu serius. Hal itu membuat Jinki terkekeh dengan raut senang yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ah, _go-gomawo_, Changmin-_ssi_. Terima kasih atas ajakannya. Aku pasti akan mampir di warung kopi Anda jika ada kesempatan."

"Baguslah! Ini kartu namaku. Nomer ponselku tertera di sana. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja." Simpulan senyum misterius yang ditampakkan Changmin membuat Jinki sedikit skeptis. Entah, sepertinya ada modus lain yang dipendam oleh _customer_nya itu tatkala ia memberikan kartu namanya sembari mendekat ke arah Jinki. Menelan ludah, Jinki memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan menerima kartu nama itu di tangannya.

"_Gomawo_, Changmin-_ssi_. Anda bisa menuju ke kasir sekarang."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi, Jinki-_yah_."

Dan Jinki tak akan pernah bisa melupakan senyum terakhir Changmin yang mampu membuatnya begidik ngeri selama satu minggu itu.

.

.

* * *

"Heeeii, Anak muda! Bisakah kau mencetak gambar ini dengan ukuran yang sebesar mungkin?"

Sebuah gambar celana boxer robek bermotif sapi yang ada di layar komputernya itu membuat Jinki menepuk jidat dengan raut pasrah.

"Ukuran yang paling besar di sini adalah A1—"

"Ah, ya itu. Terserahlah. Pokoknya cetak dengan ukuran besar. Kalau bisa, setelah dicetak nanti, aku ingin gambarnya dilaminating! Setelah itu diberi _frame_ yang bagus."

"_Arasso_. Lalu, jenis kertasnya?"

"Terserah, jenis kertasnya apa. Yang penting tebal. Jangan gunakan kertas minyak atau kertas kado." Jinki memutar bola matanya mendengar itu. Ya iyalah. Sudah pasti Jinki tak akan mencetaknya dengan kedua jenis kertas itu. Selera humor _customer_nya itu benar-benar garing.

'Kenapa tidak dicetak saja dengan kertas koran?' batin Jinki sarkas.

"File ini diterima atas nama?"

"Shindong. Namaku Shindong." _Customer _yang merupakan sesosok _namja_ bertubuh sedikit gemuk itu terlihat begitu percaya diri. Dan sebagai operator yang baik, Jinki hanya bisa memaksakan diri untuk tetap tersenyum dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah kasir.

"Baiklah, Shindong-_ssi_. File Anda akan selesai tercetak dalam waktu 30 menit. Silahkan menuju ke kasir. _Gomawo_."

.

.

* * *

"Aku ingin file ini dicetak di kertas _Art Paper _150 gram ukuran A4 sebanyak 20 lembar, _U-Know_?"

"Umm, _arasso_. Tapi—"

"Dan file di folder 'MIROTIC' harap kau cetak di kertas _Art Carton_ 230 gram ukuran A3 Plus 33 x 48,8 cm. Aku butuh 2 lembar saja, _U-Know_."

"Tapi—"

"Dan... _U-Know_? Untuk folder stiker, aku ingin semuanya dicetak vinil dan dilaminasi glosi."

"Tuan—"

"Atas nama Jung Yunho, Namaku Jung Yunho. _U-Know_ Yunho? Baiklah. Semua sudah jelas. Sekarang, aku akan ke kasir untuk membayar—"

"_Mianhe_, Yunho-_ssi_. _U-Know what_?"

"_What_?"

"Aku paham dengan permintaan Anda. Tapi maaf, file-file yang ingin Anda cetak sepertinya..."

"..."

"... tidak ada di dalam _flashdisk_ Anda. _Mianhamnida_. Anda belum beruntung."

"..."

"..."

"_U-Know_... _WHAAAAAATTSSS_!"

"_What_?"

"_NNNNNOOOOOOEEESS_!"

"_I know, Sir. I know_..."

.

.

* * *

"Ah, _aigooo_..."

"Haha... hari yang melelahkan ya, Jinki-_hyung_? Tak biasanya kau kelihatan selesu itu." Pernyataan Kibum hanya membuat Jinki semakin menghela napasnya. Kawan sesama operatornya itu terlihat terkekeh sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. Jinki berterima kasih akan hal itu dan segera menengguknya secepat mungkin. Setelah menengguknya, ia pun mengusap mulutnya dan mulai bersandar di bantalan kursi.

"Semakin lama, pesanan _customer_ kita semakin aneh saja, Kibum-_ah_. Mulai dari pelajar SMA yang maniak dengan binaragawan, _banner The Matrix_ untuk mempromosikan warung kopi, gambar celana boxer sampai-sampai ada _U-Know man_ yang lupa membawa filenya segala. _Aigoo_... semua ini membuatku bingung." Jinki mengacak rambutnya. Kibum hanya tertawa sarkas mendengar itu.

"Hahaha! Tak hanya kau saja yang mengalaminya, _Hyung_. _Customer-customer_ku bahkan lebih gila dari _customer_mu. Coba kau bayangkan saja. Mana ada orang yang ingin memfoto-copykan sebuah KTP di dalam _Digital Printing_ sebesar ini? Belum lagi dengan seorang _ahjussi_ tua yang terobsesi untuk menikah dengan _Lady Gaga_. Ia bahkan menyuruhku mendesainkan kartu undangan pernikahan itu untuknya."

"_Mwoh_? _Lady Gaga_?"

"_Ne_! Belum lagi dengan kumpulan pelajar dari SMA EXO yang terobsesi dengan telenovela! Sampai-sampai mereka memesan pin, piring, mug dan poster bergambar Esmeralda! Hah! Semua ini hampir membuatku gila!" Kibum mulai memasuki mode divanya. Jinki hanya bisa bersimpati dan menepuk-nepuk bahu kawannya itu. Sejatinya mereka hanya bisa membatin miris.

Apakah semua _Digital Printing_ berisikan para _customer_ yang tak jelas? Ataukah hanya _Digital Printing_ tempat mereka bekerja saja yang tak jelas?

Entahlah.

Apapun itu, Jinki tetap saja tak akan bisa mengubahnya.

"Nomer antrian 33, segera menuju ke operator satu. _Kamsahamnida_!"

Jam _break_ telah usai. Suara dari seorang _customer_ servis yang menggema via speaker lantas membuyarkan lamunan Jinki. Dengan cepat, _namja_ berambut karamel itu segera duduk di kursinya dan bersiap untuk menyambut pelanggannya.

"Baik, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Umm..." Jinki mulai mendongak tatkala ia bisa merasakan bahwa _customer_nya saat ini sudah terduduk tepat di depan meja operatornya. Atensinya lantas tertuju pada sesosok _namja_ berambut pirang bergradasi hitam dan cokelat yang saat itu tengah menatapnya dengan raut ambigu. _Namja_ itu sepertinya tak berkedip sama sekali saat menatap Jinki. Dan hal itu membuat Jinki mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"_Yeoboseyo_? Apakah ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"_Hyung... neomu meotjyeo_."

"_M-Mwoh_? Apa katamu?" Jinki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Customer_nya itu tampak terbelalak sebelum pada akhirnya, ia gelengkan kepalanya dengan begitu cepat. Jinki tak menyadari bahwa paras _namja_ berambut pirang itu sedikit merona merah.

"Ah, _M-Mianhe_. Kau... Jinki-_hyung_ 'kan?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Jinki semakin skeptis. _Customer_nya itu hanya tersenyum sembari menunjuk _nametag_ yang ada di saku Jinki. Operator itu lantas menatap _nametag_nya sendiri dan mulai menggemakan tawa kecil.

"Ah, iya juga. Aku 'kan memakai _nametag_. _Pabo_... hehehehe!" Jinki menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Aksi itu membuat sang _customer_ turut menyengir sebelum pada akhirnya, Jinki kembali menegaskan poinnya sebagai seorang operator.

"Jadi, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah, iya. Aku ingin mencetak poster ini." _Namja_ pirang itu lantas menyerahkan _flashdisk_nya. Dan Jinki pun segera melakukan prosedur seperti biasa. Menancapkan _flashdisk_ pada CPU, membuka file dan mendengarkan permintaan _customer _dengan seksama. Ia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, _namja_ berambut pirang itu telah menatapnya diam-diam.

"File mana yang ingin dicetak sebagai poster? Gambar anak-anak anjing ini 'kah?" Jinki mulai menautkan alisnya saat kedua matanya menginspeksi gambar kumpulan anak anjing di layar monitornya. Anak-anak anjing itu berada di sebuah keranjang kecil dengan posisi saling bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Iya, benar. Gambar yang itu." Sang _customer_ hanya dapat menggaruk belakang kepalanya, canggung. Jinki lantas tersenyum sembari menggumamkan kalimat, "Gambar anjing-anjing ini imut sekali."

"_Gomawo_. Sebenarnya itu adalah anak-anak anjing peliharaanku. Hehe..."

"_Yah_! Jadi, anjing-anjing lucu ini peliharaanmu? _Daebak_!" Senyum Jinki semakin melebar. Dan hal itu membuat _customer_nya menjadi turut menyengir girang. Merasa ada sebuah _chemistry_ yang baik diantara keduanya, Jinki pun mulai melayani dengan tenang dan santai.

"Jadi, kau ingin gambar ini dicetak di kertas apa dan ukuran berapa?"

"Aku ingin gambar itu dicetak di kertas _Art Carton_ 190 gram ukuran _standard_ A3."

"_Arasso_. Apa ada yang lain?"

"Tidak. Hanya itu saja." Jinki mengangguk affirmatif mendengar itu. Dengan cepat, ia pun me_nyetting_ filenya, mencabut _flashdisk_ dan menyerahkannya pada sang _customer_. Tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari layar monitor, Jinki pun melakukan prosedur terakhir.

"File ini diterima atas nama?"

Hening.

"Jonghyun."

"_Ne_?"

"Kim Jonghyun." Jinki terdiam untuk sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya, ia mengetikkan nama _customer_nya itu di dalam database operatornya. Atensinya lantas berpaling ke arah _namja_ bernama Jonghyun itu dan ia pun mengguratkan simpulan senyum tipis.

"_Gomawo_, Jonghyun-_ah_. Postermu akan selesai tercetak dalam waktu 15 menit. Kau bisa menuju ke meja kasir sekarang." Jonghyun hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia pun segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menunduk ringan ke arah Jinki.

"_Gomawo_, Jinki-_hyung_."

"Sampaikan salamku pada anjing-anjingmu yang lucu itu."

"Eh?" spontanitas Jinki membuat Jonghyun sedikit terhenyak. Gema tawa lantas menggema dari mulut _namja_ pirang itu.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Dan setelah menutup salam dengan cengiran kecil, Jonghyun pun segera berbalik meninggalkan Jinki untuk menuju ke meja kasir. Jinki hanya terdiam dengan atensi yang masih berpaku pada sang _customer_nya itu.

'Bertemu lagi, ya? Hmm...'

Kim Jonghyun.

Entah mengapa, Jinki bisa merasakan bahwa _namja_ itu kelak akan memberi percikan transisi dalam rutinitas klisenya setelah pertemuan ini.

.

.

* * *

"_Anyeong_! Jinki-_hyuuuung_!"

"Hei, _anyeonghaseyo_, Jonghyun-_ah_. Apa kau ingin mencetak poster lagi hari ini?"

"_Ne_. Kali ini aku ingin mencetak poster penyanyi idolaku. Hehehe..."

Dan benar saja firasat Jinki.

Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka waktu itu, kini Jonghyun terlihat lebih sering datang ke dalam _Digital Printing SHINee._

_Namja_ pirang itu selalu saja datang untuk mencetak gambar-gambar yang sifatnya tidak terlalu krusial untuk dicetak di sebuah _Digital Printing_ sebesar _SHINee_. Namun, entah mengapa, sepertinya _namja_ itu terlihat begitu senang saat harus menunggu antrian panjang dan menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk mencetak sesuatu yang tak terlalu penting.

Dan Jinki tak paham, mengapa ada raut kecewa saat Jonghyun mendapatkan pelayanan dari operator selain dirinya. _Namja_ itu sepertinya sedikit terobsesi untuk selalu bisa berkonsultasi dengan Jinki. Tak jarang pula _namja_ itu menukarkan nomer antriannya menjadi paling akhir agar ia bisa lebih berlama-lama menunggu di dalam ruangan.

Sungguh...

Di saat semua orang ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan hasil cetak file mereka, kenapa Jonghyun justru melakukan hal yang kontradiksi?

"Mungkin, _namja_ itu suka padamu, Jinki-_hyung_?"

"_MWOH_?" Spekulasi spontan yang dilontarkan Kibum hanya membuat Jinki terbelalak. Ia hampir saja tersedak dengan air ludahnya sendiri. Ditatapnya Kibum dengan pandangan skeptis. Namun, kawan sesama operatornya itu memiliki pendasaran yang cukup logis dengan teorinya.

"Sudah hampir tiga minggu _namja_ pirang itu selalu datang kemari. Saat ia kebetulan mendapati aku sebagai operatornya, aku melihat file yang ia cetak bukanlah file yang cukup penting untuk dicetak di dalam _Digital Printing _sebesar ini. Bukankah hal itu mencurigakan, Jinki-_hyung_? Buat apa ia rela menghabiskan banyak uang dan menunggu antrian panjang hanya untuk mencetak gambar tak penting di percetakan ini? Dan lagi, apa kau tak merasa jika ia terus menatapmu saat ia duduk di kursi ruang tunggu, _Hyung_?"

"Ah, itu..." Jinki sendiri juga tak paham dengan geliat _customer_nya itu. Kim Jonghyun memang terlihat begitu aneh. Tapi memikirkan probabilitas bahwa _namja_ berambut pirang itu suka padanya...

"Sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin, Kibum. Banyak alasan mengapa ia seperti itu. Mungkin saja, ia merasa nyaman untuk mencetak di percetakan ini? Atau mungkin karena percetakan ini dekat dengan rumahnya? Aku tak tahu—"

"Ya, _Hyung_. Mungkin memang dia adalah anak orang kaya yang tak memiliki pekerjaan dan hanya bisa berkeliaran di dalam _Digital Printing_, menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk mencetak gambar-gambar yang tak penting. Aku mengerti poinmu."

Pernyataan Kibum bersifat sarkas. Jinki hanya menghela napas mendengar itu. Ia tak ingin mengambil kesimpulan sebelum mendapatkan banyak alibi yang cukup logis. Itu karena _namja _berambut karamel itu tak suka berekspektasi terlalu tinggi.

Dan tak berapa lama, pintu ruang tunggu mulai terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah panorama dua _namja_ yang tengah berjalan sembari membawa nomer antrian di tangan mereka. Dan Jinki terbelalak tatkala salah satu dari _namja_ itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Jinki-_hyung_!"

"Jo-Jonghyun-_ah_?" _namja_ berambut pirang itu tampak menyengir dari kursi tunggunya sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada kawannya yang terduduk tepat di sampingnya. Jinki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Spekulasi menguap. Sepertinya Jonghyun datang hanya untuk mengantarkan kawannya itu untuk mencetak file di dalam _SHINee_.

Ya, benar. Jonghyun hanya datang untuk menemani kawannya itu 'kan?

"Hei, Jinki-_hyung_."

Tapi ternyata tidak.

"K-Kau ingin mencetak file juga?"

"_Ne_!" Jinki hanya dapat mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat Jonghyun sudah terduduk tepat di depan meja operatornya. _Namja_ berambut pirang itu menyodorkan _flashdisk_nya sembari terkekeh kecil. Jinki menelan ludah dengan hal itu.

"Aku pikir, kau kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan kawanmu yang di sana?"

"Oh, maksud _hyung_, kawanku si Minho-_yah_? Ahahaha! Aku memang datang untuk mengantarkannya kemari. Ia bingung ingin mencetak file tugasnya dimana. Dan aku menyarankan untuk mencetak filenya di sini."

"Oh... jadi begitu." Jinki hanya mengangguk sembari melirik ke arah _namja_ bertubuh tinggi bernama Minho yang saat ini tengah berkonsultasi dengan di meja operator Kibum. Atensinya lantas kembali kepada Jonghyun. "Lalu...?"

"Lalu... mumpung aku di sini, sekalian saja aku ikut mencetak file juga." Jonghyun mulai menyengir dengan _puppy-eyes_-nya itu. Jika Jinki tak peka, tentu paras _namja_ berambut pirang itu akan terkesan begitu _innocent_—seperti tak menyimpan konspirasi apapun. Namun Jinki tidak seapati itu.

"Umm... Jonghyun-_ah_, bukannya aku tak senang karena kau selalu datang kemari untuk mencetak file. Jangan salah paham. Justru aku senang sekali karena kau selalu memilih tempat ini untuk mencetak file. Namun... apakah semua ini tak terlalu berlebihan? M-Maksudku, jika kau ingin mencetak gambar-gambar kecil, bukankah lebih baik kau cetak saja di _Digital Printing_ kecil? Karena menurutku, akan terlalu memakan banyak biaya jika kau terus-terusan mencetak di sini. Hampir... setiap hari."

Jinki berusaha keras untuk memperhalus kata-katanya. Ia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Jonghyun. Jangan salah. Bukannya ia tak nyaman dengan kehadiran Jonghyun. Hanya saja, ia sedikit kasihan dengan _namja_ pirang itu karena sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan uang di dalam _SHINee_. Ia merasa tak enak.

Dan Jonghyun hanya tertawa mendengar itu. Dengan simpulan senyum tipis, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba meyakinkan Jinki dengan raut optimisnya itu.

"_Anio_. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan, _Hyung_. Aku sangat senang mencetak file di sini. Uang bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting buatku. Lagipula, aku tak akan bisa bertemu operator sehebat Jinki-_hyung_ jika aku mencetak di _Digital Printing_ lain."

"A-Ah, be-begitu rupanya. Kau memujiku terlalu berlebihan, Jonghyun-_ah_. Aku bukanlah seorang operator yang sehandal itu. Aku hanya mahasiswa yang magang di sini." Jinki terkekeh kecil sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, canggung. Dan tak diduga. Jonghyun justru menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Di mataku, tak ada operator _Digital Printing_ sesempurna Jinki-_hyung_. Aku hanya akan mencetak file dimana ada Jinki-_hyung_ sebagai operatornya. Tak ada yang lain. Aku sangat suka denganmu _hyung_. Jadi tolong, jangan pandang rendah kemampuan Jinki-_hyung_ sendiri."

"E-Eh?" Jinki terbelalak dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Secara tak langsung, Jonghyun sungguh mengakui bahwa ia memang suka dengan Jinki. Dada _namja_ berambut karamel itu mulai berdebar. Pengakuan berlumur pujian akan prestis yang terlalu tinggi itu membuat Jinki sedikit salah tingkah.

Dan setelah itu, tak ada pertukaran frase yang terjadi.

Mereka memutuskan untuk tak berbasa-basi dan langsung _to the point_ pada prosedur percetakan.

.

.

* * *

"Haha! Sudah kukatakan padamu, _Hyung_. _Namja_ berambut _boyband_ itu memang sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati padamu."

"Sudahlah, Kibum-_ah_. Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi—tunggu sebentar. Rambut _boyband_?"

Jinki menautkan alisnya dengan raut aneh tatkala Kibum mulai melontarkan sindiran sarkas khasnya itu. Kini, sudah genap dua bulan Jonghyun selalu datang ke dalam _SHINee_ dan Kibum semakin optimis dengan spekulasinya. Kawan sesama operatornya itu hanya melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut diva.

"Iya, jika dipikir-pikir, rambut pirang gradasi tiga warnanya itu sungguh mirip dengan rambut-rambut _boyband_ yang saat ini sedang naik daun di TV. Menurutku, _style_nya terlalu norak. Lain kali, saat kau bertemu dengannya lagi, suruh pacar brondongmu itu untuk mengganti warna rambutnya. Ia masih muda. Rambutnya akan rusak jika ia warnai seperti itu—"

"_Yah_! A-Apa-apaan kau ini! Dia bukan pacar brondongku, Kibum-_ah_!" Kesal bercampur malu, paras Jinki pun mulai memerah. Namun, Kibum hanya mendengus dengan raut ketus dan tak mempedulikan kilahan Jinki.

"Apa bedanya? Aku yakin, hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja sebelum kalian benar-benar resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Cih! Bocah _boyband_ itu benar-benar terobsesi denganmu. Aku heran, kenapa ia tak langsung saja mengakui perasaannya terhadapmu sedari awal? Ia justru malah memilih tindakan bodoh dengan mendatangi _Digital Printing _ini setiap hari. Taktik pendekatannya benar-benar payah."

"Sudah cukup, Kibum!" Jinki mulai menjerit frustasi dengan segenap ocehan sarkas sang diva itu. Kawannya itu benar-benar terlalu blak-blakkan. Dan yang membuat Jinki berparas horor adalah, saat sebuah intervensi datang dari sesosok _namja_ yang saat itu sudah berdiri tepat di depan meja operatornya.

"Umm... Ji-Jinki-_hyung_?"

"J-JONGHYUN!" Jinki hampir saja terkena serangan jantung dan terjatuh dari kursinya saat atensinya sudah mendapati sosok _customer _setianya.

Kim Jonghyun tengah berdiri menatap Jinki dengan raut terhenyak. Ia pun lantas tertunduk, tak mengatakan apapun. Melihat geliatnya yang seperti itu, besar kemungkinan _Namja_ pirang itu untuk mendengar segenap ocehan blak-blakan Kibum tadi.

Dan memikirkan probabilitas buruk itu membuat Jinki mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya dan lantas melirik Kibum dengan raut pucat.

"Se-Sejak kapan kau berada di sini, J-Jonghyun-_ah_? Ka-Kau tak sempat mendengar perkataan Kibum, 'kan? Uhh—" Jinki mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Kibum hanya tersenyum iblis sebelum pada akhirnya, ia menoleh ke arah Jonghyun. _Namja_ operator itu melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut sinis.

"Hei, dengarkan aku, Jonghyun-_ssi_. Jinki-_hyung_ tak suka dengan _style_ rambutmu. Sebaiknya kau ganti warnanya dengan warna gelap. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu ada _namja_ tampan berambut _brunet_ yang memiliki usaha warung kopi di pinggir jalan. Sepertinya, ia juga tertarik dengan Jinki-_hyung_~"

"_Mwoh_?" Kedua alis Jonghyun bertaut serius mendengar itu. Jinki hanya bisa mendaratkan parasnya tepat di meja operatornya sendiri. Kibum benar-benar sudah mempermalukannya. Ia berjanji akan memberikan pelajaran pada _namja_ diva itu secepatnya.

"Benarkah itu, _Hyung_? Kau tak suka dengan _style _rambutku?"

"Ah, itu..." Jinki mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat ia dibombardir dengan pandangan serius dari Jonghyun. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu hanya dapat menelan ludah dan melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Tak usah kau dengarkan perkataan Kibum tadi. Dia memang suka melantur. A-Aku suka dengan rambutmu, Jonghyun. Kau tak perlu merubah—"

"Dan _namja_ berambut _brunet_ yang memiliki usaha warung kopi itu, siapa namanya? Apakah menurutmu ia tampan, _Hyung_?"

"Hah?" Jinki mulai terhenyak mendengar itu. Namun, menatap raut serius yang terpancar di raut Jonghyun membuat Jinki tak berani untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana dengan bercanda. Saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk itu.

"Ah, pengusaha warung kopi itu bernama Shim Changmin-_ssi_. Dia umm... dia..." Jinki benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dan Jonghyun semakin memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Katakan padaku, menurut _hyung_, dia tampan atau tidak?"

"Umm... dia..."

"Ayolah, _Hyuuuung~_ Katakan padaku. Ia tampan atau tidak?"

"Me-Menurutku, di-dia... cukup tampan." Jonghyun terdiam sejenak sembari menyangga ujung dagunya, berpikir. Jinki kembali menelan ludah melihat itu. Keringat dingin mulai gugur di tepi dahinya. Ia tak terlalu menyukai Changmin. Ia bahkan tak pernah menghubungi pengusaha warung kopi itu semenjak pertemuan awal mereka karena takut. Tapi jika harus berkata jujur, Jinki akui bahwa _namja brunet_ itu memang benar-benar sangat tampan.

"Hmm... sepertinya aku tahu _namja_ itu. Aku pernah melihat _banner_ warung kopinya di suatu tempat." Jonghyun tampak bergumam sendiri. Jinki hanya dapat terdiam dengan raut terhenyak di parasnya. Ia tak tahu dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jonghyun. Namun, menatap paras determinasi dari _namja_ pirang itu...

Jinki mulai sedikit merasa khawatir.

"Umm... Jonghyun-_ah_? Kau tak apa-apa?" Jinki mencoba memastikan. Namun, _namja_ pirang itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari melayangkan senyuman tipis ke arahnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Oh, ya! Fileku yang kemarin apakah sudah tercetak?"

"Ah, iya. Su-Sudah selesai. Kau bisa mengambilnya di kasir!"

"_Arasso_! Sampai jumpa besok, _Hyung_!" Dan dengan itu, berlalulah Jonghyun dari hadapannya. Jinki hanya menghela napas dan menyangga pipi dengan telapak tangannya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa ia akan mendapati sesuatu yang menggemparkan...

Besok.

.

.

* * *

"Ahahahahaahahahahaha!"

"K-Kibum-_ah_, berhentilah tertawa!"

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! _MIAN_, _HYUNG_! AKU TAK BISA! MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dan firasat _namja_ berambut karamel itupun tepat sasaran lagi.

Keesokan harinya, Jinki berusaha keras untuk tidak membekap mulut kawannya itu dengan kain lap kaca yang saat ini ada di genggaman tangannya. Ah, tidak. Jinki tak akan berani melakukan hal itu pada sang diva. Ia masih belum bosan hidup. Namun jujur saja, gema tawa yang termuntahkan dari mulut Kibum benar-benar membuatnya seakan menciut dari dunia ini.

Sesuatu yang menggemparkan memang benar-benar terjadi hari ini. Dan hal itu disebabkan oleh tak lain dan tak bukan karena perubahan seorang Kim Jonghyun._ Namja _itu tak lagi berambut pirang seperti biasanya. Ia mengubah drastis penampilannya. Dan yang membuat Jinki menganga adalah, saat Jonghyun memutuskan untuk mengubah rambutnya menjadi _brunet_ dan sedikit mengimitasi _style_ rambut jamur Changmin.

"_Yah_! Jinki-_hyung_! Bagaimana dengan rambutku? Apa kau suka? Hehehe!"

"J-Jonghyun-_ah_—" Jinki benar-benar seakan tercekat. _Namja_ yang kini sudah berambut _brunet_ itu telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar. Potongan rambut Jonghyun memang begitu mirip dengan Changmin. Hanya saja rambut _namja_ itu terlihat lebih tipis dan berbentuk seperti mangkuk. Dan poni rata itu hanya semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti anak anjing yang imut.

"_Aegyooo_..." Jinki tak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri dan mulai mengusap-usap rambut _brunet_ Jonghyun secara perlahan. Yang diusap tampak merona merah dan mulai menyengir ke arah Jinki sebagai simbolik bahwa ia senang dengan perlakuan itu. Dan lagi-lagi, tanpa disadarinya, Jinki mulai mendekap Jonghyun dan Jonghyun lantas menyelipkan parasnya di sela leher Jinki. Rambut _brunet_ itu kini menjadi sebuah sandaran yang lembut untuk hamparan pipi Jinki.

Sungguh...

Sejatinya, _dua namja_ itu tak sadar dengan posisi mereka yang begitu _'dekat'_ di kala itu.

"Pppffthh—" Kibum yang melihat pemandangan mesra itu dari kejahuan hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya menahan tawa. Dua _namja_ itu memang benar-benar terlihat serasi. Sayangnya, mereka berdua terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan mereka sendiri.

"Ehem!" Suara deheman itu sungguh sukses membuat lamunan Jinki terbuyarkan dan ia pun lantas terhenyak saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadap Jonghyun. Segera dilepasnya dekapannya itu dari sang _namja_ dan operator itu tak menyadari bahwa ada raut kecewa yang tersirat di wajah Jonghyun. Ia tak ingin _hyung_nya itu menghentikan afeksinya.

"_M-Mianhe_, Jonghyun-_ah_. A-Aku tak bermaksud—A-Aku—"

"Tak apa-apa, Jinki-_hyung_. Aku senang kau menyukai rambut baruku." Dalam sejarah kedatangan Jonghyun ke dalam _SHINee_, baru kali ini Jinki melihat kadar kesenangan tertinggi pada_ namja_ brunet itu. _Namja_ itu seakan berada di puncak euforia. Tatapan mata Jonghyun terasa begitu hangat, seakan menyiratkan bahwa ia begitu bahagia berada di dekat Jinki. Dan mengetahui bahwa Jinki menyukai gaya rambutnya—sampai-sampai mengusapnya tanpa sadar—sejatinya membuat Jonghyun ingin mendekap Jinki erat-erat.

Persetan.

Ia tak peduli lagi dengan semuanya.

Dengan nekat, ia kembali mendekati Jinki dan memeluk tubuh _namja_ berambut karamel itu seerat mungkin. Perasaan Jonghyun terlalu membuncah. Dan Jinki membatu dengan segenap perlakuan itu. Terlalu syok untuk bereaksi apapun.

"J-Jonghyun-_ah_..."

Ya. Mungkin selama ini yang dikatakan Kibum memanglah benar. _Namja_ berambut _brunet_ itu memang memendam perasaan yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Jinki sebelumnya. Bukannya Jinki tak peka akan hal itu. Ia hanya takut jika Jonghyun hanya menganggapnya sekedar sebagai seorang operator saja tanpa ada rasa yang lebih. Namun... tanpa disadari Jinki, hanya ialah yang takut akan penolakan itu.

Ia takut jika pada akhirnya, Jonghyun tak memendam perasaan apapun terhadapnya.

Itu karena ia... sangat menyukai Jonghyun.

'Ah, sepertinya aku mengerti sekarang. Mengapa aku berusaha keras menyangkal segenap perhatian yang Jonghyun berikan padaku. Aku benar-benar _pabo_...' Jinki hanya dapat membatin sarkas. Kini, ia tak akan menyangkal perasaan itu lagi.

Jonghyun sangat menyukainya dan Jinki juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Itu adalah konklusi mutlak.

"Ji-Jinki-_hyung_?" Jonghyun terhenyak saat Jinki mulai membalas dekapannya itu dengan cukup erat. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu benar-benar mendekapnya kali ini. Ia bahkan menyandarkan parasnya rambut Jonghyun. Begitu hangat. Jonghyun seakan terhanyut. Jantung mereka berdebar dengan kecepatan statis yang sama.

Simpulan senyum lantas tergurat di paras _namja brunet_ yang mulai merona merah itu.

"Jinki-_hyung... neomu meotjyeo_. _Saranghae_..."

.

.

* * *

"Kali ini, kau akan mencetak gambar apa, Jonghyun-_ah_?"

Jinki tampak tersenyum.

Jemari sang operator itu terlihat berkolaborasi epik dengan _mouse_ komputernya dan mulai membuka file yang ada di dalam_ flashdisk _milik Jonghyun. _Namja_ berambut _brunet_ itu tampak menunduk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia tampak canggung. Jinki menyeringai menatap geliat _namja_ muda yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya secara tak langsung itu.

"Jangan-jangan, kali ini kau akan mencetak fotoku, ya?"

"E-Eh?" Jonghyun terbelalak mendengar itu. Jinki mulai menggemakan tawa saat melihat raut syok yang tergurat di paras _namja chingu_nya itu. Mudah sekali untuk menggoda Jonghyun, pikir Jinki. Namun tawanya terhenti seketika tatkala Jonghyun mulai menunduk dengan raut yang semakin memerah.

"Jonghyun-_ah_? A-Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dianggap seri—"

"Umm... s-sebenarnya, aku memang ingin mencetak foto Jinki-_hyung_ hari ini."

"_M-MWOH_!" Jinki hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi operatornya saat mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. Dan benar saja. Di dalam _flashdisk_ Jonghyun, sudah terdapat banyak sekali foto-foto Jinki saat ia sedang bekerja sebagai operator di dalam _SHINee_. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu tampak terbelalak dengan raut syok.

"J-Jonghyun-_ah_, i-ini—" Jinki seakan tercekat. Padahal ia hanya berniat untuk menggoda Jonghyun soal mencetak fotonya itu. Tapi yang terjadi justru kontradiksi. Kini, paras Jinkilah yang mulai merona merah dan ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku memotret _hyung_ saat berada di ruang tunggu. _Mianhe_ karena aku memotret tanpa ijin. Aku sangat menyukai Jinki-_hyung_. Jadi..." Jonghyun kembali melakukan kebiasaannya di saat canggung. Yakni menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak pernah gatal sama sekali. Jinki masih tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Parasnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang.

Atensinya lantas terarah pada sebuah foto di layar monitornya. Sebuah foto yang menggambarkan potrait dirinya yang tengah tersenyum sembari mengacungkan simbol _peace_ dengan dua jarinya. Entah, Jinki tak tahu, bagaimana Jonghyun bisa memotretnya dengan pose seperti itu. Namun rangkaian kata "_Jinki-hyung Neomu Meotjyeo_" yang ditulis dengan _font_ latin yang diletakkan di bagian bawah itu membuat Jinki merasa terenyuh dan sangat bahagia.

Secara perlahan, jemarinya beranjak untuk menyentuh paras Jonghyun. _Namja brunet_ itu lantas tersenyum hangat padanya dan mulai mengenggam tangan Jinki di dadanya. Operator _SHINee_ itu memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak.

"Jonghyun-_ah_... _neomu yeppeo_. _Saranghae_..."

"_Mwoh_?" Jonghyun mengerjapkan matanya mendengar itu. Ditatapnya Jinki dengan penuh tanya. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sembari mengusap-usap rambut _brunet_ Jonghyun.

"Tak apa-apa, Jonghyun-_ah_. Hari ini seusai _shift_ kerjaku, kau berjanji untuk mengajakku ke rumahmu 'kan? Aku ingin melihat anak-anak anjing peliharaanmu."

"Ah, tentu saja, _Hyung_! Hari ini kau wajib mengunjungi rumahku! Aku akan menunggumu sampai shiftmu selesai! Atau mungkin, aku bisa menjadi asisten pribadimu hari ini!"

Jinki hanya bisa tertawa dengan segenap antusiasme itu. Jonghyun lantas menarik kursinya dan mulai duduk tepat di sebelah Jinki. _Namja brunet_ itu terkekeh saat Jinki hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menarik tubuh pendeknya untuk kembali didekap erat. Jinki sungguh bersyukur dengan kehadiran Jonghyun. Karena _namja chingu_nya itu benar-benar mampu membuat hari-hari sang operator menjadi lebih bersinar cerah.

Secerah _Digital Printing SHINee_ yang kini mereka pijaki.

Tidak.

Bahkan mungkin... lebih cerah dari itu.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **Fic gaje nan abal ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya yang sering masuk ke sebuah Digital Printing hanya gara-gara tugas kuliah yang bejibun. Tenaga, pikiran dan udah pasti uang bakalan habis deh kalo udah berurusan ama Digital Printing besar. Tapi kadang, ngeliat wajah-wajah galau para customer + operator di dalemnya bikin ngakak sendiri. xD

Dan sumpah, sebenernya saya gak niat bikin fic ngefluff gini. Niatnya fokus di humor tapi malah kadar fluffnya overdosis gak jelas. Ya, gak apa-apalah. Itung-itung permintaan maaf buat OnJong karena udah bikin mereka merana di fic Obsession. LOL. xD

Makasih buat yang udah baca apalagi review!

_Kamsahamnida_! :)


End file.
